


Music

by Spiletta42



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: A drabble, the night before the final battle against the First. Seventh season.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated M™© for non-graphic sexual content.
> 
> Categories: Ship, Femslash, Romance, Drabble
> 
> Pairings:  Willow/Kennedy  (Kenlow)
> 
> Characters: Kennedy (primary), Willow Rosenberg
> 
> Spoilers: Vaguely spoilerish for the seventh season of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , specifically set in _Chosen_. 
> 
> A/N: The night before the final battle. This popped into my head the other day, when I was talking about how to write porn without writing porn. If you haven't seen the [seventh season](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B0002XVKMC/spiletta4sonl-20) of [_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_](http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000AQ68RI/spiletta4sonl-20), then why are you reading this fic? 
> 
> Credits: Unbetaed, but thanks to Holdouttrout for the accidental plot-bunny.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse, where vampire slayers stand against the forces of darkness, belongs to Joss Whedon. God invented love, sex, and a host of splendid things.
> 
>   
> 

Kennedy lived for that breathy sob Willow made when she flicked her tongue right there. That sound filled her whole world, and washed over her own skin like a physical sensation. That breathy little sob of trust, of surrender, of passion and pleasure. That breathy little sob she'd yearned to hear before she'd even imagined it. 

She treasured that sound, more valuable than any mere possession. It tattooed itself onto her soul, and when her final moment came, whether she fell in battle tomorrow, or died peacefully in eighty years time, her last thought would recall that breathy little sob.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer™©_ , _Angel™©_ the Series and related properties exist as Registered Trademarks of Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, January 2008.


End file.
